1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging machine, in particular a crimping machine, which crimps a cover onto a container in order to close the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of packaging machine embodiments are known from the prior art. For example, in order to close small drug-filled vials, a cover is crimped onto the upper rim of each vial. In this case, the vial must be closed securely. It is therefore necessary to assure a high degree of process reliability during the closing procedure. Experience has shown that a secure closing of the vials is successfully achieved if the vial executes approximately 5 to 6 rotations during the crimping procedure. Particularly when a clamping force of the vial is not sufficiently powerful, the vial may rotate fewer than the required number of times. Consequently, in order to assure that the vials have been correctly closed, the packaging machine is followed by a quality control, which checks the closing quality of the vials.